


Lulled by rolling waves

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto can't sleep one night and looks to a certain someone for comfort. MikoTotsu. Companion piece to 'And the Winds Blow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulled by rolling waves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the winds blow...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980009) by [MidnightxBluexBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack). 



Mikoto Suoh could not sleep.

He sighed, tossing and turning as he tried to get comfortable before finally rolling over and peeking his eyes open. Through the darkness, he could see, lying just a few inches away from him, Totsuka Tatara's slim form, still, save for the slow breathing that marked comfortable, deep sleep.

Mikoto sighed, rolling over. What he wanted most right now was just to cuddle with that lovable idiot in his bed until the soothing sound of Totsuka's voice lulled him to sleep, but he would never admit that, and—even more unlikely—he would never wake Totsuka when he was sleeping for the sake of such selfish reasoning.

All the same, he lay there, eyes boring into Totsuka's back like a child's, willing him to somehow notice that he was awake and wanting him. Minutes ticked by and it started to seem like all of his mental effort would be wasted, leaving him to somehow find some other alternative for getting to sleep. That is, until he heard the rustle of the sheets and the gentle sigh that escaped from Totsuka's lips as he shifted, slowly peeking a sleep riddled eye open.

"Mikoto…?" Totsuka asked blearily, rubbing at his eyes as he took in the Red King's frowning visage. "What's wrong…? Can't you sleep?"

Mikoto just 'hmphed,' not meeting Totsuka's eyes, prompting a gentle smile to form on the brunette's sleepy face.

"You could have just woke me up," he murmured soothingly, moving across the mattress so that he was snuggled up right against Mikoto, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around the king's broad shoulders. Mikoto breathed deep, taking in Totsuka's scent, and shut his eyes as the warmth of the other person blossomed around him. Already, this felt significantly better.

As they lay there, Totsuka absentmindedly ran his fingers through Mikoto's flaming red hair, earning a soft hum of approval from the bigger man. Somehow, Totsuka always knew the perfect way to make him the most comfortable. Always knew the right places to touch, the right words to say.

Right now, curled up against the firm body of his king, Totsuka was saying nothing at all, content to just hold him and touch him, occasionally pressing soft kisses to Mikoto's cheeks or forehead, nuzzling against him. Mikoto lay still as well, content to allow himself to be held, welcoming the soft touch of Totsuka's long, thin fingers as he felt his eyelids growing heavy-as though Totsuka had weaved some kind of spell over him, and he felt himself drifting, slipping into slow waves of sleep, deeper and deeper.

The last thing he remembered before darkness overtook him was murmuring a quiet "Love you," against Totsuka's chest and Totsuka's even softer "I love you, too," echoing softly in return.


End file.
